Currently, mobile devices allow users to enter source and destination floors when using an elevator. These devices require the elevator user to provide both the source floor and destination floor when requesting to use the elevator. Some products provide a favorites feature to minimize re-entering the same information. A need remains for a system that automatically determines the source floor and the destination floor of the elevator user.